User talk:Super Sword-chucks
Help me. Can you make me a talk bubble of vexen and zexionI love the org. 21:02, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Zexivexen13 Hi there SSC Hey no foul language in my talk page you can come back to it can you help me the thing come chat on my day's blog A little help SVP where is the thing VANDAL my fave demyx comic That'd Be Great! You're welcome! -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'スライム']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！']] 09:46, 26 July 2009 (UTC) wanna go to _____ what is ur new avatar I've Made My Decision Forgive me for taking so long to respond to the message about my talk box. I thought about my decision for some time and now I have made up my mind. The character I want is Zexion, and if possible, I'd like for the mugshot to be from 358/2 Days. The quotes I've chosen are: "Yes... surely you must have known that this was going to happen." "Then I shall make you see...That your hopes are nothing! Nothing but a mere illusion!" Now, as for the color scheme, I thought a blue and black color scheme would represent Zexion well. That should be it. Again, sorry for not responding sooner, and thank you for helping me. User:JudgmentDay95 12:26 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well, this won't take too long. It's no problem. -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'スライム']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！']] 17:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Friend! hello the aprentacies u gotta see this Me For Happiness! happy birthday! Til Hamingju med Afmælið! Hey What's In a Name? THANKS! wassup? Hey.. Ok the talk bubble is called help and just make the colours black and white and the picture is the Gullwings but in FF-X2 Form like they are on my user page. Marexl 01:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC) i I no! They wait untill now to work on your "problems" and then blame you for it!Number XXI 00:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey There Question Question and Request axid we need you at my talk page go to the huh? sectiondemyx and mickey 4evr 23:45, 7 August 2009 (UTC) 23:45, 7 August 2009 (UTC) IRC; Help! hey --soralover15 06:48, 8 August 2009 (UTC)soralover15 hey thanks oh and sorry so late i was on another website got it --soralover15 08:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC)soralover15 i think yuffie if it has if not then goofie , and thanks Hey Talkbox help I see that you make talk boxes DoorToNothing said he was makin me one already but i havent heard from him in a while so i was wondering if you could help me out?--The Silver Sora 00:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) alright sorry about not sighing it i usually do anyway alright ill try to make my own and if i dont do so well ill come ask you thx for the help again--The Silver Sora 00:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) School k i think i got it don't get mad please hey did i get it i think i did